The Thing About Best Friends
by ArtStorm
Summary: A good friend once told me she loved stories like this, but a best friend told me "WRITE IT, WOMAN!" XD In four different languages, no less! Some one-shots about good friends vs best friends within the team and some outside them like Babs. T for an occasonal bad language moment, sorry
1. Of Many Empty Wallets

**So I got bored and wanted to write something for you people, got distracted from my other story, so here's a one-shot that may turn into a series of one-shots about the Good Friend versus Best Friend thingy. Annnnddd, yeah!**

**Please note I know Dick is techinically a billionaire, but let's say he can never remember his wallet or somethin'**

_Friends want the money they loaned you back next week. _

Robin was sitting on the couch in the mountain, he was working on his extremely long and annoying History paper when a blur of color came to a halt beside him, revealing Wally. "Hey, Rob?" he asked

Robin sighed, not stopping his work "What Wally?"

"Can I have my money back?" at this point, the others in the room, were slowly giving their attention to the boys.

"...What money?"

"Ummm... the money from two weeks ago?"

"Dude, I thought you owed me money."

"...Do I?

"...Do you?"

"Wait, no two weeks ago I gave you twenty bucks."

"And the week before you asked me for twenty-five"

"But remeber the week before when we went to the arcade? You borrowed from me all day"

"Yeah but a month ago you mooched thirty bucks out of me!"

"And the month before you hacked my bank account and sent me a E-mail that said 'Pay you back later'!" The rest of the team was watching them like a tennis match

"...How about we just forget about this?"

"Deal."

They were quiet for all of ten seconds before: "Hey Walls?"

"Hm?"

"Where are the shoes I loaned you?"

"Oh I burned through the soles of those"

"Kay, just checkin'" and the clacking of laptop keys filled the room once more.

_Best friends can't begin to remember who owes who money after taking care of each other for so long._

**Review so I know if I should continue! :)**


	2. Headstrong Idiots and Dicktionaries

**So, ArtStorm is back! I have no excuse for my absence except that there are TOO MANY FREAKIN' SHINY THINGS in my house. XD Annnyywwaay, I'll do two or three for you in the span of today and maybe tomorrow at the latest. I hope this is a considerably decent peace/beg for my life offering. Hehe... *Hides in shadows***

**Robin: Boo. *Robing-glare***

**AHH! *Runs away throwing objects behind me for dear life, trying to stall the inevitable while writing***

**Robin: *Cackles and chases after ArtStorm***

_A good friend will disagree when you say words can't hurt you_

__Dick glared at the three numbskulls frustratedly, it wasn't so much as what they were saying, but that they had cornered him and wouldn't let hinge go.

"Oh look it's the little charity case!" one crowed

"Why don't you run home to mama, Dickie? Oh right, I forgot." The second one sneered

"What's the matter Circus Freak? Forgot your English?" The third grinned

Okay, that second one was the line, but he'd tried to hold in his anger, after the next one, he snapped and shoved past them, calling behind him "I think you'd rather not hear me say my thoughts in English, you'd be to air-headed to understand them anyways." And with that he shoved a few things in his locker and moved to his next class, Language Arts. He took his seat next to Babs and behind Artemis and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

Artemis looked back at him "I heard them shouting." She informed him calmly.

Dick almost grinned, Artemis treated both him and Robin as a younger brother "Relax, 'Mis, words arenthis something that can hurt me."

Artemis just looked at him "I doubt it, Dick, bu-" She was cut off by Babs

"Can't hurt you, huh? Be right back." the red-head shot out of her chair and walked off.

Artemis and Dick glanced at each other "You sure you're o-"

"Relax Artemis, I'm feelin' the aster." He grinned

Artemis seemed lost and surprised, she was about to say something else but caught herself as Babs came walking back with her hands behind her back.

Babs whipped a very large book from behind her with the title Dictionary and promptly whacked Dick over the head with it, making him yelp. She sat back down and opened the book to take down a note of a definition.

Dick stared at her for an explanation, rubbing his head subconsciously.

After a moment, she looked up and snorting in distaste "Words can't hurt me, my ass." She said before going back to work.

Artemis busted out laughing.

_But a Best friend will hit you over the head with a dictionary to prove you wrong._

**R and R and I'll do more than three!**


	3. Of Cookies and Paranoia

**Who loves cookies? **

**Robin: Memememe!**

**Me too. (: so I kinda wrote this while I was eating some *sigh***

**Robin: Good times**

**Credit of this goes to Danni-Phantom13, thanks, buddeh!**

**Robin: Thanks you! *Tackle hugs!***

_A Good Friend, when offered a cookie, says "Thanks!"_

ROBIN B-01

"Hey guys! Who would like a cookie?" He asked holding out a tray of cookies.

Artemis and Megan smiled and went to take one, but Wally slapped their hands away. Artemis growled at Wally.

"What was that for, Baywatch?!"

"Yeah Wally, what's gotten into you?" Megan asked gently

Wally ignored them and stared straight into Robin's sunglass covered eyes with a worried expression "Robin, what the Hell did you do to those cookies?"

_But a Best Friend will look at you and say "O.o What did you do to them?!"_


	4. Of Jailbait and Craziness

***Claws myself out of the grave* I LIVE!**

**And I got a new chappie for y'all! With special guest star, an undead Jason Todd! Can I get a round of applause for the man? **

**Robin: Where am I in this? **

**At home, in bed. **

**Robin: That makes... No sense... **

**Well, to help you and people who are also conpuzzled in this, I kinda made Jason older than Robbie for this one... Don't like? I really am not sorry. He will stay older than Robbie for this Fanfic. **

**Robin: AWWW COME ON! **

**Don't spazz, you're still older than Tim, Dami, Cass, and Steph! **

**Robin: *Sigh* fine. **

**So, in this Fic, Jason is 12, Wally is 11 and Robin is 9. 'Tis in the past.**

A_ Good Friend bails you out of jail_

Wally had his head in his hands. Ugh... Why did he agree to go on these missions with Jason? Seriously, wasn't that what Roy was for?**

Jason was leaning comfortably against the prison bars and fiddling with something he pulled out of his pocket. He had a smirk plastered on his face. After another few minutes, he walked over, flopped down next to Wally and nudged him "What's got you down?"

Wally looked up and stared at him "Are you freaking kidding me? We are in JAIL. We have done ILLEGAL things."

Jason chuckled "Yeah, we did. I thought that you trying to climb to the top of the EPCOT building was hilarious."

"We're also in deep trouble with Flash." He rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"If we get caught." Jason responded, nonchalantly.

"And Batman!" Wally grabbed his hair like he was about to pull it out.

"I'll say it again, If we get caught."

"We have to call them so they can come and get us."

"I already called a friend of mine about bailing us out."

"Roy?"

"Street friend"

"And you are okay with this!?"

Jason's smirk turned into an all out grin "Are you kidding? Damn, that was awesome!" He started laughing

The police came and let them out "A chick came and posted your bail."

His laughter stopped abruptly "But we're still screwed."

He walked out to meet his friend, who had long ebony hair pulled back and hidden under a baseball cap and a katana hidden in her belt.***

_But a Best Friend_ _is sitting next to you saying "Damn, that was awesome! But we are so screwed..."_

_******_**Whoever guesses why Roy is mentioned like this gets a virtual cookie and a chapter in your honor. XD**

*****Whoever guesses who she is gets to choose which Good friend/Best friend they wanna see next!**

**R and R!**


End file.
